A stator of an electric motor incorporated into a conventional compressor, for example, as depicted in FIG. 5, is fixed in stator housing 100 having external terminals for power supply 106 on its side, and terminals 105 of electric wires 103 for input to the stator side are connected to the external terminals for power supply 106. In FIG. 5, a bobbin 102 is provided in stator 101 stored in stator housing 100, and extended wires of input electric wires 103 to the stator side are wound onto bobbin 102 to form a coil section 104. Terminals 105 of input electric wires 103 are connected to external terminals for power supply 106 to form a connection terminal section 108 for connection to the outside. Input electric wires 103 are bundled by a bundling member 107 at a position of stator side. On the other hand, because terminals 105 of input electric wires 103 are connected to external terminals for power supply 106, the input electric wires 103 are fixed at two positions of the terminal side and the stator side. Because the portion therebetween is free, however, in a case where a vibration is applied to the compressor, input electric wires 103 may interfere with the inside portion of the stator housing or other devices, and the input electric wires 103 or the other devices may be adversely affected unexpectedly. In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, because input electric wires 103 are fixed at the position of bundling member 107 beforehand when terminals 105 of input electric wires 103 are connected, the length of wires from the fixing portion to the portion of terminals 105 are frequently set to be slightly longer for the connection work. If the wire length is set longer, the above-described interference may occur more easily. In order to prevent such an inconvenience, for example, considered is a structure wherein the length of input electric wires 103 from connection terminal section 108 to the bundled portion by bundling member 107 is set as short as possible for preventing the interference with other devices when input electric wires 103 move by a vibration, or a structure wherein an enough gap is ensured between input electric wires 103 and other devices for preventing the interference.
If the length of input electric wires 103 is set short, the connection work of the electric wires 103, ultimately, the assembly work of stator 101, may be remarkably damaged. Further, when an enough gap is provided between input electric wires 103 and other devices, the compressor may be made large-sized. Where, although a structure is also proposed wherein the whole of stator 101 is covered with an annular member for the purpose of preventing an interference between input electric wires and other devices, in such a proposal, a reduction in efficiency of assembly work and a great cost up may be caused (Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2003-199277